


can't try to hide it

by pastisregret



Series: ask and answer [22]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, F/M, everybody knows they're together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: anon asked if i could combine dance au with a "everybody knows/thinks we're a couple" trope. i did so.





	can't try to hide it

It was an open secret. From whispers in the locker rooms as they changed, or spoken at the barre during warm-ups, to mentioned in passing whenever a group had time to rest and watch others practice, there was no hiding the truth. Marinette and Adrien were dating, and while the exact length of their relationship was up to question, there was no use skittering around it.

Of course, there always was the challenge of _confirming_ they were together.

“I’m telling you, they’re _totally_ a thing,” Rose says, moving around her straw to mix her drink up more. Seated at the café across the street from the dance studio, she squinted. There were shadows moving around the room facing the streets, and though the tinted windows blocked out who they were, it wasn’t hard to tell who was inside practicing, bodies moving in tandem together as they danced across the floor.

“If they are, then how come they haven’t told me yet?” Alya asks. She took a sip from her drink, glancing over at the windows. “I like to think she’d tell her best friend if she was dating someone, especially with _Adrien_ of all people.”

“Maybe they’re shy?”

“Who’s shy? And why?” Nino cuts in, leaning down to press a kiss on Alya’s cheek. He sits down next to her and throws his dance bag on the table, half zipped up and sweat-soaked shirt peeking out.

Alya scrunches up her nose, pushing the bag away from her. “Ew, Nino. Bags under the table, remember?”

“Too shy to tell us they’re dating,” Rose explains while he shoves it underneath his seat. Rose’s and Alya’s bags are already tucked under, having left the studio half an hour earlier and bought drinks to bid their time while everyone else practiced. There was still traces of their time dancing though, Alya’s damp hair tied up in a ponytail and Rose curling her feet as she spoke to ease up the soreness.

“Who? Adrien and Marinette?”

“Bingo.”

“Nah, they’re not dating,” he says, chuckling. Alya grins, a pointed _I told you so_ look on her face towards Rose.

“How do you know that?” Rose asks, swirling her drink around again. “For all we know, they could be planning date nights as we speak.”

“I mean, I don’t exactly _know_ , but I’d like to think Adrien would tell his best friend if he was dating someone, _especially_ if he was dating Marinette.”

“See! Nino gets it.” Holding her drink out for him, Alya lets Nino take a few sips as she speaks. “I’m telling you, there’s no way they’re a couple.”

“But they’re doing a dance together!”

“Because Adrien’s father suggested they do one. Sure, it’s _obvious_ they have feelings for each other, but I doubt they’ve gotten past flirting.”

“They look so much like a couple though!” Rose protests.

“Oh, _tell_ me about it. I swear, they act more like a couple than Nino and I do, and _we’re_ the ones actually dating.”

“Kim said he saw them hiding in the supply closet!”

“They were probably just looking for spare dance shoes,” Alya supplies.

“I can’t believe you aren’t on board with this. It’s so obvious they’re a couple.”

Alya smiles, her eyes going from Rose back to the studio’s windows. “Rose, of _course_ I want them to be together. But I can _guarantee_ you if they were, Marinette would tell me about it first. There’s just no way she wouldn’t, because we’re best- “

Alya stops abruptly, watching the scene playing out in front of her. The shadows have stopped moving now, but she knows their height difference better than anything else. The shorter one, obviously Marinette, swings her arms around the taller one’s neck. The taller one, clearly Adrien, moves his hands down somewhere she can’t quite tell with all the shadows, but somewhere good enough for him to get a grip on as he pulls her close. Eyes squinting in case she’ll suddenly get x-ray vision, Alya watches as he moves his head down, Marinette arching her neck up and dare Alya say – _standing up_ _on her tiptoes?_ – to meet him halfway.

Their heads join, two shadows becoming one. Alya nearly shrieks, tightening her grip on her cup and causing Nino to choke from the sudden rise in coffee through the straw.

“I told you,” Rose says, leaning back in her chair. “They’re _totally_ together.”

“Well then why haven’t Nino and I heard about this yet?”

“I’ve _literally_ been laying out everything to you,” Rose says.

“No. Why haven’t _Adrien and Marinette_ told us about this yet?”

“No Al,” Nino says, coughing to get the last bit of iced coffee out of his throat. “Maybe they don’t have to tell us.”

“Why not?”

“I’m pretty sure everybody knows. Everybody but us, at least.”

**Author's Note:**

> mari-cheres on tumblr, inuyashas_ on twitter


End file.
